


Breakfast

by thebasement_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-15
Updated: 2000-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: PWP - Skinner and Methos have breakfast





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Breakfast by Jennie

Title: Breakfast   
Author: Jennie   
Feedback:   
Webpage: http://fullhouseslash.slashcity.net/hosted/Jennie.htm#other  
Fandom: X Files/Highlander   
Pairing: Skinner/Methos   
Spoilers - nary a one in sight   
Rating: NC-17   
Archive: Well, if anyone actually wants it, sure   
Disclaimer : Not mine. More's the pity.   
Summary: PWP - Skinner and Methos have breakfast   
Notes: Emily and I were playing Te's game last night ... this is one of the results. The game is a writing exercise ... one writer gives the next three words and then that person has a set amout of time to write a scene/vignette utilizing the three words.   
Breakfast 

* * *

Jennie: Cucumber, Banana, Grapes 

He sat at the kitchen table, his cock rising to attention as he watched Methos eat a banana. Jesuschrist ... the man was practically deep-throating the thing, all the while watching Skinner's reactions from under lowered lashes. How could he possibly have any sexual energy left after last night? Skinner sighed and sipped at his coffee, staring at his lover. 

"Methos," he growled, "what are you trying to do to me?" 

How the hell could a 5000 year-old man manage to look so ... innocent? Skinner's pleasantly aching body was a constant reminder that there wasn't an innocent bone in Methos' body. What the man did to him should be - and most likely was - illegal in many parts of the world. 

With a secret smile, Methos crossed to the fridge and pulled the door open. Skinner swallowed heavily, watching the naked man consider the contents of his fridge. He had a feeling that he was in for another bout of mind-bending sex, Methos style. 

"Ah ha," the immortal exclaimed in triumph. He grabbed several items and turned to smile at Skinner. With a come hither look, the man headed out of the kitchen and back up to the bedroom. 

Helpless to resist, Skinner followed. His cock hardened even more in anticipation of the unknown. He'd never had such an ... adventurous sexual relationship. Much to his surprise Skinner found that he truly enjoyed a few kinks here and there. 

Methos directed him to lie back on the bed and grinned ... a mischievous grin that made Skinner's heart rate speed up considerably. He still hadn't seen just what Methos had taken from the refrigerator ... he shivered in anticipation. Methos was nothing if not inventive. 

Methos joined him on the bed after arranging various items on the table ... just beyond Skinner's line of vision, of course. The immortal leaned in for a kiss, thrusting his tongue deeply into Skinner's mouth and carefully checking every tooth and filling. 

Skinner moaned and reached up to embrace his lover, needing more contact, but Methos pulled away with a wicked grin and turned to the table. He turned back holding a bunch of grapes. 

Skinner's eyes widened. "What are you going to do with those?" 

"You'll see, babe." Methos then proceeded to crush the grapes all over Skinner's wide chest. 

Skinner gasped at the coolness against his overheated skin. He shifted restlessly as Methos sat back apparently enjoying the view. "Meeeethos," Skinner groaned, "do something. Please." 

"Well, ... Since you ask so nicely ..." He leaned forward and started to lick the fruit off of Skinner. "Mmmm, now *this* is the way to eat breakfast." He paid special attention to Skinner's sensitive nipples and then his belly button. 

"Oh god," Skinner panted. "That's ... you're ... oh yesss." 

Methos grinned up at him as he cleaned the last of the grapes from Skinner, sucking on his chest hair causing an almost painful pleasure. He sat back up and gave a satisfied smile. "Ready for the next course?" 

"Anything," Skinner panted. He knew that Methos would have something equally interesting and erotic in mind. He could hardly wait. 

This time, Methos grabbed a cucumber off of the table. A really BIG cucumber. In his other hand he held a tube of lubrication. He chuckled at Skinner's wide eyed stare. 

"I don't think I can take that, Methos," Skinner protested. 

"Didn't ask you to," Methos responded cheerfully. "Just trust me, Walt. I'll take good care of you." 

Having no idea where Methos intended to lead him, but unable to say no, Skinner nodded and relaxed back on the pillows. Methos, still smiling, lubed the cucumber and handed it to Walt. 

"What?" Skinner held the monstrous vegetable giving it a doubtful look. 

"I'm, going to climb on top of you and suck your cock, Walt. While I do that, you're going to fuck me with that lovely cuke." Methos straddled Skinner's chest and turned back to look at him. "Ready, lover?" 

Skinner couldn't believe it ... but he agreed. Methos had never steered him wrong yet ... had shown him pleasures he'd never even suspected existed. Skinner picked up the lube and squirted a dollop on his fingers. He caught his breath as he inserted one finger into Methos' asshole. God, the man was hot ... and tight. 

Methos moaned and leaned back onto the invading finger. "Oh yeah, Walt. Do it." 

Then he leaned forward and swallowed Skinner's cock. He rocked back and forth ... forward on Skinner's erection, then back onto the fingers loosening him for the fucking he so wanted. Searching fingers found his prostate and Methos whimpered. "Now, Walt. Do it now." He demanded. 

With one hand, Skinner parted Methos' ass cheeks and with the other he carefully started inserting the cucumber. He couldn't believe how incredibly erotic it was watching that monstrous vegetable be absorbed into Methos' body. 

"Oh gods ... yesss," Methos moaned. "That's perfect. Just perfect." He turned his attention back to Walt's hard cock, once again swallowing him whole. And, it was ... it was so wonderful; filled at both ends, Methos hardly knew which pleasure to concentrate on. Finally, he gave up thinking and started mindlessly rocking, first forward to swallow that delicious hardness that was Skinner and then back onto the cucumber that filled him so perfectly. 

Skinner was entranced by Methos' unashamed sensuality as he always was. He held the vegetable steady, letting Methos set his own pace and reached under his sweating body to stroke his erection. He was getting so close, wanted to come so badly that it hurt...but, he was determined to wait for his partner. 

Methos shifted his angle just that little bit so that the cuke brushed against his prostate with every thrust. He moaned and sucked harder on the cock in his mouth, knowing that Walt was close to climax by the increased amount of precome leaking from the weeping head. 

Skinner closed his eyes and gasped for breath, matching the rhythm of his hand on Methos' cock with that of the mouth on his own erection. With a muffled shout, Methos came hard. That was what Skinner had been waiting for and he let go his own controls and shot his load down Methos' throat. 

They lay exhausted for several minutes before Skinner gathered the energy to remove the cucumber from his lover. That done, he pulled at Methos, arranging his limp form to lie against his side. Skinner put both arms around the ancient and sighed in satisfaction. 

"'m gonna take a little nap, Walt." Methos mumbled. "Gotta gather some strength for lunch." 

Skinner groaned and pulled him closer. "We're going out for lunch today." 

End   
LOL 


End file.
